Orienter les voiles
by Doctor Grimm
Summary: OS. Hermione et Harry sont amis. Meilleurs amis. Seulement, du jour où leurs parents décident de les marier, ils doivents prendre des mesures... drastiques. /!\La prequelle de cette histoire se trouve au chapitre 2 de mon receuil 'Nocturnes' /!\


**Deuxième OS de la Série "30 Mots". **

**Titre: **Orienter les Voiles

**Mot thème: **Sultan

**Auteur: **Doctor Grimm

**Personnages: **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Théodore Nott, Ginny Weasley. Apparition de Drago Malfoy.

**Disclaimer: **Contre toute attente et à mon plus grand honneur... Tout est à moi! :D Non c'est pas vrai, vive JK et caetera et caetera ...

Merci à ma Super Lau, qui lit et corrige mes textes ! Merci ma Belle !

Bonne Lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Orienter les voiles<strong>

* * *

><p>"Puisqu'on ne peut changer la direction du vent, il faut apprendre à orienter les voiles."<p>

James Dean

* * *

><p>Un jeune garçon, âgé d'à peine six ans, courrait à travers le gigantesque hall d'une bâtisse orientale. Ses cheveux couleur corbeau s'ébouriffèrent encore plus alors qu'il s'enfonçait à toute vitesse dans un large corridor. Un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage basané quand il arriva enfin devant une immense porte de bois sombre. De toute la force de ses petits bras, il poussa le lourd bâtant avant de pénétrer dans un luxueux salon. Une enfant de son âge leva vivement les yeux vers lui, et leurs sourires identiques se firent face. "Harry !"<p>

Après avoir laissé son fils détaler dans le grand hall, James Potter s'avança d'un pas élancé vers les appartements du Sultan. Un homme à l'âge indéfinissable l'accueillit. Il aurait pu avoir trente comme soixante ans, ses cheveux totalement blanc et son visage à peine ridé contrastant avec ses yeux bleus et pétillants. James Potter s'inclina respectueusement devant lui, un peu impressionné.

"Sultan Dumbledore."

"Prince Potter."

James leva les yeux vers le sultan. Derrière l'apparente solennité de ces yeux sans âges, brillait une espièglerie familière. James laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres en se redressant. Il éprouvait beaucoup de joie à revoir son ami. Dumbledore posa une main sur son épaule, le dirigeant vers des sofas.

"Comment vous portez vous, mon cher ami ?"

"A merveille Albus. Quant à vous, les nouvelles vont dans ce pays suffisamment vite pour que je ne vous pose pas la question."

"Moi et ma famille nous portons en effet à merveille. Je prévois de donner un repas en l'honneur de la naissance de mon dernier fils, et vous êtes bien sur convié."

"Ce serait avec plaisir, évidemment."

Leur discussion continua encore, allant des formalités d'usage aux taquineries familières d'amis de longue date. James Potter et Albus Dumbledore se connaissaient depuis la plus tendre enfance du premier. James, fils d'un cousin éloigné du sultan, était rapidement entré dans les bonnes grâces de ce dernier, grâce à son esprit frondeur et quelque peu désinhibé. Cela dit, ce jour là, ce n'était pas une de ses folies farceuses qui l'amenait au Palais royal. Une légère appréhension lui serrait le cœur quand il se décida à aborder le sujet.

"Albus... En réalité, si je suis venu à votre rencontre aujourd'hui, c'est pour une raison bien spécifique."

"Parlez, mon ami, parlez... Avez-vous à nouveau des ennuis avec vos voisins du Nord?"

"Non, non, absolument pas! Je désirais simplement vous faire une proposition."

D'un regard intéressé, Dumbledore le força à poursuivre. Il se doutait bien de la nature de cette proposition. Lui même y pensait depuis plusieurs mois.

"Vous savez que nous sommes tous deux des amis de longue date, et à la vérité, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'unir nos deux familles afin de renforcer ce lien. C'est pourquoi je tiens à vous proposer une union entre votre plus jeune fille, Hermione, et mon propre fils, Harry."

Hermione et Harry étaient assis au milieu de la chambre de cette dernière, à se chamailler doucement. Trois chats, allongés paresseusement sur le lit de la fillette, suivaient l'échange attentivement.

"Mais non Harry, ce n'est pas possible! Tu ne peux pas être un Efrit et un Yuan-ti à la fois! (1)" lança la petite fille, lasse de ce sujet que semblait souvent abordé.

"Oh, et pourquoi ça, Miss Je-sais-tout ?"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mi exaspéré, mi amusé. Il savait déjà ce qui allait suivre: elle allait lui dire de "ne pas l'appeler comme _ça_", puis allait citer son énorme bouquin sur les légendes orientales. 1... 2 ... 3 !

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, espèce de balayette ébouriffée! Tu ne peux pas, tout simplement parce que dans mon livre de Mytholo-…"

"Dans ton livre de Mythologie d'Hier et d'Aujourd'hui, il est écrit par définition que blablabla... Hermione, tu te références à ce livre à chaque fois qu'on joue à un jeu !"

"..."

"Attends voir..."

"Oui?"

"Toi ! Tu m'as traité de balayette ébouriffée!"

La petite fille eût un sourire diabolique.

"Mais non, Harry, où vas-tu chercher çaAAAH !"

Alors qu'Harry se jetait sur Hermione, une servante entra dans la pièce, une gamine de quatre ans trottinant derrière elle.

"Mademoiselle, Mon Prince, on vous demande dans l'aile Ouest."

"Oh, Molly, doit-on vraiment y aller?" supplia Harry, qui avait réussi à attraper son feu-follet de meilleure amie et s'apprêtait à lui faire subir la pire des tortures jamais inventée par un enfant: les chatouilles. Hermione lui donna une tape sur le bras, espiègle. Elle aurait pu embrasser Molly pour cette diversion.

"Harry, ne te montre pas impoli. Si on nous demande, nous devons y aller."

Molly cacha un sourire dans sa main, amusée de voir sa jeune maîtresse pour une fois si pressée d'obéir. Harry lâcha Hermione, grognant un "Opportuniste" mécontent à travers les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Ils quittèrent la pièce. La petite Ginny trottinait derrière eux.

Des truites multicolores nageaient dans le grand bassin de marbre qui ornait le hall. Albus et James, assis dignement sur un sofa, entendaient les rires de leurs enfants à travers les couloirs. Ils les virent faire irruption dans l'immense pièce, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Harry et Hermione se ressemblaient tant qu'ils auraient pu être frères et sœurs. Ils avaient la même silhouette fluette, la même démarche, et les mêmes mimiques. A force de passer presque toutes leurs journées ensemble, ils étaient devenus presque identiques dans leurs gestes et leurs façons de penser, c'est pourquoi ils se comprenaient si bien, à seulement six ans. Albus et James échangèrent un regard de connivence. Ces deux là formeraient un couple parfait quand il serait temps de les marier.

"Papa, est-ce que Harry peut dormir à la maison? S'il te plait !"

James pénétra dans l'immense salon à l'intérieur duquel sa femme l'attendait. Elle était allongée sur sa méridienne, aucunement inquiète de le voir rentrer sans son fils "Il est resté dormir là-bas", se sentit-il obligé d'expliquer. Lily eût un doux sourire, se levant gracieusement: "Je m'en serais doutée". James prit sa femme dans ses bras, un sentiment de bien-être l'envahissant.

"Tout est arrangé."

Allongés dans le même lit, deux enfants du même âge se faisaient face. La première avait des longs cheveux châtains bouclés qui s'étendaient comme un tissu soyeux sur son oreiller. Ses yeux chocolat fixaient ceux, verts émeraude, de son vis-à-vis. Ils se sentaient paisibles, complets l'un avec l'autre. Comme deux faces d'une même pièce. Comme deux jumeaux. Harry prit la main d'Hermione.

"Harry?"

"Oui?"

"On sera toujours ensemble, d'accord?"

Il serra sa main plus fort.

"D'accord."

_Douze ans plus tard_

Hermione baissa les yeux sur son assiette précipitamment. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'_il_ la surprenne à...

"Mione, qu'est-ce que tu regardais comme ça ?" demanda une voix joueuse.

Trop tard. Elle lança un coup d'œil d'avertissement à Harry. Il la fixait, un sourire espiègle jouant sur ses lèvres. "Tais-toi !" siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Mais l'attention d'Harry s'était déjà reportée à son sujet d'observation précédant. Il regarda d'un air amusé Théodore sortir de la pièce. Oh oui, il allait pouvoir s'amuser! Il se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui, faussement innocente, fixait son verre d'un air hautain.

"Alors?"

"Alors quoi?"

"Ma petite Hermione admire le corps de son serviteur?"

"Mais pas du tout! Je voulais juste ... Vérifier si mon livre d'anatomie disait vrai."

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas vérifié sur moi?"

"Parce que tes pectoraux sont situés un peu bas sur ton ventre, mon chéri..."

"Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?"

"Que ce sont pas les petits gâteaux au miel que tu engouffres à longueur de journée qui vont te muscler !" Puérile, elle lui tira la langue et éclata de rire à sa mine ahurie. Il prit un air faussement vexé.

"Ah ouais?"

"Sans aucun doute!"

"Tu veux que j'appelle Théodore pour qu'on compare?"

" NON! " cria Hermione, soudainement paniquée. Elle jura devant l'air victorieux qu'affichait Harry. " Mais si, je lui dirai juste que tu as besoin de vérifier tes connaissances en _anatomie masculine _" continua-t-il, faisant -fi des "Harry" menaçants que lui lançait Hermione, " puisque _de toute évidence_ je ne suis pas un sujet idéal, et que tu as, quoi qu'on en dise, une _certaine _préférence pour les yeux bleus! Mes magnifiques yeux verts ne tiennent pas la comparaison! " Il avait ajouté la dernière phrase avec un air de tragédie grandiloquente, une main portée à son front.

"Tais-toi, espèce d'imbécile!" gloussa-t-elle. Elle savait que son meilleur ami la taquinait. Il n'irait jamais la trahir auprès de Théodore, seulement, elle craignait son manque de discrétion. L'autre jeune homme aurait tout aussi bien pu être derrière la porte, à écouter leur conversation.

Ginny se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour décrocher l'immense drap blanc qu'elle avait fait sécher. L'odeur de la fleur d'oranger emplit ses narines, elle en prit une grande goulée d'air, et soupira de bien être. Théo s'approcha pour l'aider à plier le drap.

"Tu ne pouvais pas arriver quand j'essayais de l'attraper, espèce de grande gigue?" lui lança-t-elle affectueusement.

"Je servais le thé à Miss et son ami." Théodore parlait calmement, d'une voix aussi posée que le jour où il était arrivé au palais, il y à environ dix ans.

"Oh, dans ce cas je comprends que tu ais mis autant de temps" railla Ginny. Théodore lui lança un sourire ironique. "Ne sois pas jalouse, tu auras peut être ta chance de voir le _Prince_ Harry demain." Il avait fortement insisté sur le 'Prince', dans une volonté quelque peu cruelle de rappeler Ginny à sa condition de servante. Il n'en éprouva aucune culpabilité. Elle même le raillait souvent quand à son hypothétique attirance pour Hermione. _Ridicule_, se dit-il. Certes, leur maîtresse était très belle, et gentille, et espiègle, et intelligente, et STOP ! Théodore reporta son attention sur Ginny, dont le regard s'était fait rêveur à la mention d'Harry Potter.

Theodore fit claquer ses doigts devant son nez.

"Hello!" l'interpela-t-il, laissant sa natalité anglaise s'exprimer. "Reviens parmi nous, Ginger!" Ginny le regarda avec agacement.

"Ne m'appelles pas comme ça!" Elle avait horreur de ce surnom. Surtout depuis que Théo lui avait révélé la signification anglaise de ce mot. Elle et toute sa famille -de ses grands parents à ses six frères ainés- étaient roux. Une couleur de cheveux peu courante dans leur pays, que Théo se plaisait à railler à la moindre occasion. "Et fais gaffe aux coups de soleil", continua-t-elle, moqueuse. Théodore grimaça. Avec sa peau laiteuse d'anglais, il avait un peu de mal à supporter le soleil d'Orient. L'été précédant, il avait attrapé un tel coup de soleil en travaillant torse nu sur l'un des nombreux balcons du palais qu'il avait du rester allongé sur le ventre pendant trois jours, incapable de supporter le simple contact d'une chemise. Bon, d'accord, il y avait eu un avantage: Hermione était venue voir comment il se portait, et était restée presque une heure en sa compagnie.

_Ce qui, _se modéra-t-il, _n'a absolument aucune importance, étant donné que tu n'éprouves rien pour elle._ Théodore lança un regard mauvais à Ginny. Biensûr, elle l'avait fait exprès. Il la voyait se moquer de son air rêveur. Théo lui tira puérilement la langue.

"Il me reste du travail.", dit il en s'éloignant.

"Et le linge?"

"Tu te débrouille très bien toute seule, Ginger !"

Il s'empressa de sauter la dernière volée de marches, pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible d'une Ginny en furie.

Harry traversait un des grands corridors quand il entendit quelqu'un descendre précipitamment l'escalier qui menait à l'un des balcons, où les draps blancs de la famille royale étaient étendus. Il connaissait cet emplacement depuis que, quelques années plus tôt, lui et Hermione avaient voulu se venger de Molly qui leur avait refusé des sucreries. Par vengeance, ils avaient lancé les chats d'Hermione dans les draps, qui s'étaient vite retrouvés en piètres états. Théodore, arrivé au service du sultan depuis peu, s'en était presque arraché les cheveux.

Et c'est justement Théodore qui atterrit sur ses deux pieds dans le couloir, comme s'il avait sauté plusieurs marches. Remarquant du coin de l'œil la présence d'Harry, il sursauta avant de s'incliner rapidement. "Pardonnez moi mon prince, je ne vous avais pas vu." Harry lui fit signe de se redresser, mis mal à l'aise par toutes ces convenances. Il connaissait Théo depuis qu'il avait huit ans! Et le jeune homme avait tout juste quatre ans de plus que lui. Peut être cinq, si on admettait le fait qu'il avait un visage juvénile. Et il avait le béguin pour sa meilleure amie depuis presque autant de temps.

"Vous désirez peut être quelque chose?"

"Oui. J'aimerai savoir ce qui t'as fait fuir le toit si rapidement."

Théodore eut ce rictus un peu moqueur qui avait toujours intrigué Harry. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde (et des heures d'entraînement devant sa glace), il n'avait jamais pu le reproduire. "Oh, j'ai seulement eu le malheur de mettre Ginny en fureur. Elle est redoutable avec des pinces à linge à la main." Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu. Le caractère de feu de la petite Ginny était connu de tout l'entourage du Sultan, et encore mieux d'Harry. Celui-ci fit un signe de main à Théodore. "J'étais sur le point de partir. Tu peux t'en aller."

Théodore s'inclina à nouveau et s'élança d'un pas droit dans le couloir. "Oh, eh Théodore! " Il se retourna, interrogateur. "Hermione te demande."

Théo déglutit et trébucha vers le salon de sa maîtresse, sans remarquer le sourire narquois d'Harry.

Ginny sursauta alors que deux mains se posaient sur ses hanches pour lui faire faire un demi-tour. Son cri de surprise fut étouffé par des lèvres douces qui happèrent son souffle en un baiser au goût de gâteaux au miel. Elle se laissa aller contre le torse musclé de son amant, enfouissant ses deux mains dans des cheveux ébouriffés. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle plongea son regard dans des yeux verts et lumineux.

"Comment m'as-tu trouvée?"

"Théodore à vendu la mèche."

Ginny eut une moue inquiète. "Il ne va pas remonter, au moins?" Le sourire d'Harry se fit plus malicieux. "Oh, il ne risque pas, je lui ai dit qu'Hermione l'appelait."

Ils échangèrent un sourire moqueur. Leurs amis respectifs en avaient pour au moins une heure. "Ils sont désespérants." Ginny sourit. "Oui, ils n'ont pas notre chance..." murmura-t-elle en caressant la joue d'Harry du bout des doigts.

Il lui vola les lèvres en un énième baiser.

Hermione se brossait les cheveux quand on frappa timidement à la porte de sa chambre. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Ginny ou Molly, elle lança un "Entre!" avenant. Dans le reflet de son miroir, elle vit la porte s'entrouvrir, laissant apparaître le visage de Théodore.

Hermione se sentit rougir, rougir, et rougir. Bon sang, que _diable_ faisait-il devant sa chambre? La question fusa dans sa tête alors qu'il écartait un peu plus la porte et faisait un pas gauche dans la pièce.

"Vous m'avez fait demander, Miss?"

Hermione tenta de se ressaisir. Elle se retourna, se levant lestement de son tabouret. Elle tortillait ses mains, nerveuse, alors que le regard de Théo la transperçait. Du moins, c'est l'impression que ça lui faisait. Puis le sens de la question prit tout son jour dans sa tête. Oh, bon sang, elle allait tuer son crétin de meilleur ami dès qu'il pointerait de moindre bout de sa tignasse ébouriffée. Que pouvait-elle dire maintenant : _Oh non, Harry a juste voulu me faire une blague, parce qu'il sait que je suis monstrueusement attirée par toi et que t'avoir dans ma chambre me causerait le plus embarrassant de tous les troubles... _? Son père lui avait souvent répété : 'Dans le doute, sois toujours sincère.' C'est ça ouais.

" Miss? " Théodore s'inquiétait de plus en plus. La jeune fille venait de se rasseoir, un air paniqué sur le visage. Sa rougeur inexpliquée avait fait place à une pâleur inaccoutumée sur sa peau bronzée.

"Je... J'aurais besoin d'un verre d'eau, s'il te plait." murmura-t-elle. Théodore s'inclina, s'empressant de sortir de la pièce pour courir en cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Hermione remercia le ciel pour ses talents d'actrice. Certes, profiter de l'inquiétude de Théo n'était pas très loyal, mais les cuisines étaient à l'autre bout du palais et il mettrait plus de cinq minutes à revenir.

Ce qui lui laissait tout le temps rêvé pour trouver une excuse digne de ce nom. Elle fouilla sa chambre du regard, perplexe. Pour quelle raison aurait-elle bien pu vouloir l'appeler? Son regard se posa sur son lit et s'illumina quand elle vit l'un de ses chats qui s'y prélassait paresseusement.

Quand Théodore entra à nouveau dans la pièce, quelques minutes plus tard, il la trouva assise sur le bord de son lit, une taie d'oreiller en bien piètre état sur les genoux. Elle lissait le tissu déchiré de ses mains fines et élégantes, et ses yeux semblaient penauds quand elle les leva vers lui. Il déposa la cruche d'eau sur la table de chevet, remplit un verre et le lui tendit. Quand elle le saisit, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, et un frisson identique les parcourut. Arrachant son regard à celui de Théodore, elle vida le verre à petites gorgées, avant de le reposer d'elle même sur la tablette, et se leva.

Elle ne réalisa son erreur qu'en se retrouvant nez à nez -ou plutôt nez à torse- avec Théodore. Ils étaient si proches que son odeur l'envahit, lui donnant des tournis. Il resta figé quand elle leva les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant quelques secondes, l'un comme l'autre étant incapable de bouger.

Théodore se refusait à regarder ses lèvres si tentantes, entrouvertes, rougies par il ne savait quel mordillement nerveux. Les yeux d'Hermione bloquaient les siens, il ne pouvait s'en échapper. Une vague de désir le submergea alors que son cœur battait une chamade endiablée. Il lui serait si facile de l'allonger sur le lit, de se saisir de ce corps offert... C'est cette pensée qui le fit se ressaisir et reculer d'un pas, alors qu'il essayait de chasser de son esprit des images compromettantes. Hermione se racla la gorge, et il eut un instant peur qu'elle ne puisse lire dans ses pensées.

Mais elle se contenta de ramasser la taie d'oreiller tombée à terre, et de la lui tendre d'un air penaud. "Maiza a du penser que se faire les griffes dessus était une idée ingénieuse. Pourrais-tu l'amener à Molly pour qu'elle le recouse, s'il te plait?" Hébété, trop heureux de cette diversion, Théodore s'empressa de s'incliner pour quitter la pièce.

Hermione s'affala sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Bon sang, était-il possible d'être aussi _transparente _? Et quelle excuse stupide! Ca lui avait pourtant paru une bonne idée sur le coup, mais toutes les failles lui apparaissaient désormais: si Théodore réfléchissait, il comprendrait que dans un cas pareil elle aurait plutôt directement appelé Molly, que de telles éraflures auraient forcément déchiré l'oreiller pour faire voler les plumes partout, et que de toute manière, comme elle et Harry l'avaient prouvé il y a quelque années, les chats d'Hermione ne déchiraient _jamais _un tissu sans qu'on ne les y ait expressément incités !

Elle retint un gémissement pathétique: elle n'était pas totalement sure que Théodore ait quitté le couloir.

Théo referma la porte de la chambre doucement avant d'y appuyer son front. _Inspirer, expirer... _Ses mains se crispaient autour de la taie d'Hermione, alors qu'il se retenait d'y enfouir le nez pour s'emplir de son odeur. Ce ne serait certainement pas une _bonne idée_, au vu de son état de trouble extrême...

_Inspirer, expirer... _

Mais quel imbécile! Quel espèce d' im-bé-ci-le ! Elle devait le prendre pour un fou. Un psychopathe. Un fétichiste. Pire: peut être qu'elle avait deviné son attirance et qu'elle allait en parler à son père. Oh, le sultan Dumbledore était un homme très sympathique, et humain, qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts quand il s'était présenté à sa porte, mais il savait mieux que quiconque que même le plus affectueux des nounours pouvait se transformer en dragon quand sa (ou ses) fille était concernée.

Il allait peut être devoir quitter la maison. Il allait peut être devoir retourner dans son pays. _Il allait peut être ne plus jamais la revoir..._ Stop. Il lui fallait se ressaisir. Il s'écarta de cette porte si tentatrice -oh, il voulait_ tellement _retourner dans cette chambre! - et s'avança dans le couloir, les mains toujours crispées sur cette taie d'oreiller qui le narguait.

Il résista pendant la quasi-totalité du trajet. Arrivé à quelques pas des appartements des domestiques, il céda et enfoui son visage dans le tissu.

James Potter était nerveux. Horriblement, et irrémédiablement, nerveux. Il vérifia une dernière fois son salon. Tous les coussins étaient en place, confortables, prêts à l'accueil. Il jeta un œil à Minerva, l'intendante de son palais. Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant, qui lui parût étrange sur ce visage d'ordinaire austère.

Il se tordait les mains, marchant de long en large. Oh, il savait qu'Albus n'était pas du genre à faire attention aux détails. Il savait qu'une fois aux cotés de son vieil ami, toutes ces stupides inquiétudes fondraient comme neige au soleil.

Seulement, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on recevait le Sultan chez soi. Même quand celui ci était l'un de vos plus anciens amis. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, tentant de se calmer. Se relava au bout de quelques secondes.

Un raclement de gorge amusé lui parvint. Son fils Harry le fixait d'un air moqueur, appuyé nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte.

"Comptes-tu répéter le même manège à chaque fois?" lança-t-il.

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Je veux dire qu'à chaque fois que le père d'Hermione vient au palais, c'est à dire en moyenne une fois tous les deux mois, tu crées un tel branle-bas de combat dans la maison que nous préférons tous nous esquiver!"

"Tu racontes n'importe quoi... D'ailleurs, où est ta mère?"

"Sortie en ville."

"Et ton frère ?"

"A la chasse."

"Sirius et Remus ?" finit par demander James en désespoir de cause.

Harry eût un sourire mauvais.

"Je ne préfère pas le savoir..."

James grommela, furieux contre ses 'stupides meilleurs amis qui préféraient roucouler dans un stupide coin que l'assister dans le démontage des stupides théories de son stupide fils, pour reprendre ses mots.

Minerva entra dans la pièce et annonça à James d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante que le Sultan et sa dernière fille étaient arrivés.

James regarda Hermione et Harry quitter la salle bras dessus bras dessous, aussi complices que d'habitude. Il lâcha un soupir.

"Plus le temps passe, et plus je me fais l'impression d'avoir arrangé un mariage incestueux" murmura-t-il. Le rire d'Albus, à ses cotés, le sortit de ses pensées.

"Allons, James, ne soyez pas stupide. Les sentiments peuvent changer quand les circonstances l'imposent, vous en avez vous même fait l'expérience." James eut un sourire rêveur en se rappelant le commencement houleux de son mariage avec Lily. Si lui en avait été fou dès le premier regard, ça n'avait absolument pas été son cas, à elle. Pourtant aujourd'hui, près de vingt ans plus tard, ils filaient toujours le parfait amour.

Sa culpabilité étouffée, James Potter se tourna vers Albus.

"Quand le leur annoncerons-nous?"

"Il me semble que la cérémonie d'anniversaire de ma fille sera un moment parfait. Elle aura alors dix-huit ans, l'âge de sa majorité. Elle se doute depuis déjà un certain temps que je vais l'unir à un prince, comme je l'ai fait avec ses sœurs aînées."

"Cette date m'avait également traversé l'esprit. Dans une semaine, c'est cela?"

"Précisément." Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient.

"Et si vous restiez au Palais durant ce temps? Nous pourrions organiser la soirée ici."

"Ca me paraît une idée merveilleuse!"

Harry et Hermione étaient tous deux assis sur un épais tapis persan, au beau milieu d'un petit salon. Ils s'empiffraient de sucreries en discutant. Ginny leur servait lentement le thé. "Merci, Ginny." la remercia Hermione. Harry se contenta de lui offrir un sourire chaleureux auquel elle répondit discrètement.

Hermione regarda avec amusement son meilleur ami suivre Ginny des yeux alors qu'elle quittait la pièce. Elle toussota, faisant revenir Harry à la réalité. Enfin, les rôles étaient inversés!

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il, un peu agressif.

"Oh, rien... J'imagine que tu as toi aussi envie de vérifier tes leçons d'anatomie?"

Harry sourit machiavéliquement.

"C'est sur que ce n'est pas sur toi que je vais réviser le corps féminin, plate comme tu es!"

"Non mais tu t'es vu, espèce de brosse à chiotte?" (2)

Un gloussement les interrompit. Quand ils se retournèrent, ils aperçurent Théodore, un plateau à la main. Se voyant repéré, il rougit et balbutia:

"Je... Excusez moi, mais Miss Minerva m'a demandé de..."

Incapable de trouver ses mots, il tendit le plateau ou étaient posés de petits gâteaux de miel.

Harry se leva précipitamment, sous le rire d'Hermione, pour arracher pratiquement le plateau des mains du serviteur. Hermione lança un sourire gêné à Théodore. "Excuse-le, c'est un véritable morphale..." Théodore sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il s'inclina et quitta la pièce.

Quand Hermione réalisa qu'elle venait de dire une phrase complète sans rougir ni bafouiller devant Théo, ses mains se mirent à trembler, et tout le sang de son corps sembla affluer sur ses joues. Harry la regardait en coin, un sourire toujours moqueur sur les lèvres.

"La brosse à chiotte en commando spécial informe que -" Un coussin lancé violement l'interrompit et le rire cristallin d'Hermione résonna. "Oh, tais-toi donc !"

Dans la cuisine du Palais des Potter, il régnait un capharnaüm tel qu'il était impossible de s'entendre. Assise dans un coin, Ginny recousait avec soin une étoffe chamarrée, perdue au milieu de tous ces domestiques inconnus. Elle, Théodore et deux de ses frères étaient les seuls serviteurs que le sultan et sa fille avaient amenés pour le séjour. Fred et George étaient occupés aux écuries, et elle ignorait où se trouvait Théo, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'affale à ses cotés sur le banc, un sourire rêveur collé aux lèvres.

"Toi, tu viens des appartements d'Hermione..." rit-elle. Il se secoua, reprenant prise avec la réalité, et son expression neutre habituelle reprit place sur son visage. "Je ne vois de quoi tu parles."

Elle éclata de rire. "Oh, Théo, pas à moi, s'il te plait!" Il se renfrogna. "De toute façon, il y a rien à espérer." Ginny sourit. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

Théodore éclata. "Bon sang, Ginny, ne sois pas stupide! Tu arrives peut être à te faire des idées à propos de toi et Harry, mais moi, je sais parfaitement qu'une noble ne s'intéressera jamais à son serviteur, encore moins la fille du Sultan ! Et quand bien même ce serait possible, ce genre de relations n'apporte jamais _rien _de bon!" Il quitta la cuisine, en furie. Le regard triste de Ginny le suivit jusqu'à la porte. _S'il savait..._

L'anniversaire d'Hermione arriva. La salle de réception des Potter était somptueusement décorée pour l'occasion. De lourdes tentures brodées de fils d'or ornaient les murs, un lustre énorme illuminait toute la pièce, faisant scintiller les couverts d'or. Plus d'une trentaine d'invités évoluaient dans la salle, Princes, nobles, accompagnés de leurs familles et de quelques serviteurs qui restaient contre les murs ou aidaient au service ou en cuisine. Toutes les femmes étaient parées de leurs plus somptueux atours, les hommes habillés de costumes hors de prix. On ne fêtait pas tous les jours le dix-huitième anniversaire de la fille favorite du Sultan!

Au milieu de tout ce monde, Hermione était aux prises avec toujours plus de visiteurs, courtisans et courtisanes prêts à tout pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces du Sultan, et surtout à l'hypocrisie.

"Mon Dieu, votre majesté, quelle robe! Et quels beaux bijoux vous avez là!" "Oh, vos cheveux sont absolument magnifiques, ma chère!" "Vous avez tant embelli que je ne vous aurais pas reconnu, Mademoiselle!" Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Êtes-vous sur que cette remarque soit un compliment, Prince McLagen?" Le bel éphèbe aux cheveux blonds se mit à bafouiller. "Eh bien... Je veux dire, enfin, que..." Harry, qui se dressait derrière Hermione comme pour la protéger de cette vague d'hypocrites, éclata de rire alors que lui et sa meilleure amie s'éloignaient.

"Le pauvre, tu ne l'as vraiment pas épargné!" Hermione eût un sourire machiavélique.

"Après toutes ces années, il n'a toujours pas compris à quel point je le déteste... S'il est trop stupide pour voir ce qui saute aux yeux, autant éclairer sa lanterne, non?" Harry lui sourit en retour. "Certes. Et puis, il faut dire que ça vous serait bénéfique à tous les deux, il pourrait continuer à te courir après, sans ça... " Hermione grimaça. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quand un grand homme blond s'arrêtât devant elle. Il devait avoir l'âge de Théodore, et ses yeux gris acier la transpercèrent de part en part. Il portait un vêtement peu courant dans leur pays, mais qu'elle savait propre aux européens. Sans doute un de ces colonisateurs anglais. Il lui fit un baisemain, un sourire charmeur jouant sur ses lèvres.

"Milady. Drago Malefoy, pour vous servir."

Théodore suivait Hermione des yeux, au loin. Il la vit sourire avec grâce à de nombreux invités. Pourtant, lui pouvait voir cet éclat presque meurtrier dans ses yeux, ce tic agacé qui lui faisait relever le sourcil gauche. Elle avait le même à chaque réception à laquelle elle assistait. Il la vit, de loin, se débarrasser de Cormac McLagen avec sécheresse. Cet idiot. Théodore l'avait détesté au premier regard.

Elle discutait maintenant avec Harry. Ils avaient tous deux un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Théodore s'était toujours émerveillé de cette ressemblance dans leurs mimiques. Ce sourire, ils avaient tous les deux le même, l'arboraient souvent en même temps, sans même se concerter. Il se demanda ce qui se passerait si un jour on les forçait à se séparer. Peut être en mouraient-ils, qui sait?

Théodore fronça les sourcils. L'homme blond qui faisait un baisemain à Hermione lui semblait familier. Au delà du geste, c'est cette ressemblance avec des souvenirs de son passé qui l'agaça. Les réceptions d'Angleterre lui revinrent en tête. Les robes volantes des femmes, les costumes des gentlemans. Souvent, quand ils venaient d'une grande famille, comme celle des Malefoy, ils portaient une...

Le regard de Théo s'arrêta sur la main droite de l'inconnu.

... une Chevalière.

Théodore quitta Ginny, qui s'ennuyait ferme, pour s'avancer furieusement sur la piste. Ces cheveux trop blonds, cette peau pâle, et par dessus tout, cette bague... Tout lui revenait. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de l'anglais, qui se retourna.

Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que le second ne se tourne vers sa maîtresse. "Excusez moi, Milady, mais je me dois de vous emprunter votre ami pour quelque minutes." Les yeux d'Hermione, déjà agrandis pas la surprise, devinrent énormes en les voyant s'éloigner sans plus de cérémonie. Derrière elle, Harry souriait toujours.

Théodore mena Drago jusque dans un couloir un peu éloigné de la salle de réception, loin des passages des serviteurs, et de leurs oreilles indiscrètes. Quand il se retourna vers son ancien ami, il vit avec surprise un poing serré arriver sur son visage.

La douleur qui s'imposa dans sa tête lui fit voir quelques étoiles, et quand il put ouvrir les yeux au bout de quelques secondes, Drago le serrait dans ses bras.

"Merde, merde, merde! Théo, ça fait cinq ans que je te cherche, et c'est _ici_ que tu réapparais, espèce de con!" Théodore leva les yeux au ciel. Si Drago avait changé physiquement, son langage familier était bien resté le même.

"Que fais-tu ici, Drago ?"

Le jeune lord se détacha. "Je suis venu ici au nom de mon père. Il a été pendant quelques temps ambassadeur en Inde, et il est resté en assez bons termes avec le sultan. Mais comme il n'a pas pu se libérer pour l''occasion, eh bien... Me voilà !" Théodore sourit. "Tu passeras le bonjour à tes parents, une fois de retour en Angleterre."

"Pardon? Tu iras le faire toi même, l'ami! Comme je le l'ai dit ça fait cinq ans que je te cherche, alors je ne compte pas rentrer en Angleterre sans toi!"

Théodore soupira. "Drago, si j'ai disparu pendant dix ans, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer..." "Ben voyons" railla Drago, "tu préfères jouer les larbins en Inde alors que ta famille et tes amis sont tous en Angleterre, peut être. Ne me mens pas, Théo! Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui te retiens ici, c'est plutôt quelque chose qui te repousses là-bas!"

Théodore pâlit et détourna le regard. Avec les années, il avait oublié que son ami pouvait être si têtu. Drago et lui avaient quasiment été élevés ensemble, leurs deux familles étant très proches -leurs pères étaient cousins-, et il était sans doute la personne qui lui avait le plus manqué quand il s'était exilé en Inde. Mais il ne pouvait pas rentrer. Plus maintenant...

"Théo? Parle-moi. Tu as oublié notre promesse?"

Son ami eut un sourire triste: "_Toujours là, même séparés. _Je ne sais pas si ça compte pour une séparation qui a duré dix ans."

"Tais-toi! Tu sais parfaitement que ça compte. Tu peux -et pourras- toujours tout me dire."

"C'est bon de te retrouver, Dray."

Drago laissa un silence s'installer entre eux. Puis, passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami, il l'entraîna vers la salle de réception. (3)

Le bruit cristallin d'un couvert contre le verre fit le silence dans la salle. Tous se tournèrent, comme illuminée, vers le Sultan, assis aux côtés de James Potter au milieu de la table. Hermione et Harry cessèrent de discuter, pour écouter ce que leurs pères avaient à annoncer. Albus Dumbledore se leva, un sourire avenant aux lèvres.

"Chers amis, je tenais tout d'abord à vous remercier d'être venus à nous aujourd'hui pour fêter l'anniversaire de ma fille bien aimée." Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit, et Hermione sourit gracieusement à tous ses invités. Profitant du vacarme, elle marmonna un "_ridicule_" que seul Harry put entendre. Celui-ci pouffa dans sa main.

"Cependant, si nous avons tenus à vous inviter aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous faire part d'une grande nouvelle: ma fille est fiancée." Des "oooh" et des "aaaah" retentirent dans la salle, mais Hermione y était sourde. La main d'Harry serra la sienne, dans un geste de réconfort.

"En effet, la princesse Hermione est promise depuis ses huit ans à notre jeune ami et prince..." _Par pitié, pas Cormac. Pas Cormac, pas Cormac, pas Corm- _

"Harry Potter."

Théodore vit Hermione blanchir peu à peu au cours du discours de son père. Lui qui avait beaucoup apprécié le Sultan le détestait de plus en plus. Quand le nom fut lâché, comme une bombe explosant dans une gare, il vit la Princesse rester figée pendant près de deux secondes. Inquiet, il craint un moment qu'elle ne fasse une quelconque crise. Mais elle se leva précipitamment et quitta la salle par une arrière porte, ses longs cheveux flottant derrière elle. Harry ne tarda pas à la suivre, bouleversé. Un brouhaha de tout les diables régnait dans la salle alors que Dumbledore se rasseyait comme si de rien était.

La main de Drago se posa sur son épaule. "Ca va?" Théodore s'ébroua, et se tourna vers son ami. Derrière l'épaule de Drago, il vit un éclair de cheveux roux passer la grande porte.

"Ginny!"

Il partit en courant, faisant simplement signe à Drago de l'attendre. Il poursuivit son amie dans plusieurs couloirs avant de la voir s'engouffrer dans une salle vide. Il y entra, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Ginny s'était effondrée contre un mur, en larmes.

Théo s'en approcha prudemment, comme on avancerai vers un animal effrayé. Il finit par s'asseoir à ses cotés, la prenant dans ses bras. "Shhh... Je sais que ça fait mal..."

"Théo," sanglota-t-elle. "Nous étions amant..." Le jeune homme se figea. _Rien de bon!_ murmura une voix dans sa tête. Mais il n'était pas temps de laisser ses souvenirs rejaillir. Ni non plus de faire une leçon à Ginny. Il la serra encore plus fort, murmurant des mensonges, des promesses insensées. _"Tu verras, tout va s'arranger... Je te le promets."_

Harry tentait de ne pas pleurer. Il ne devait pas laisser les évènements le submerger. Il devait rester calme et maître de lui. Trouver une solution. Hermione, assise sur ses genoux, était à moitié assoupie contre son épaule. Il la serrait très fort, là, tout contre son cœur. Sa petite sœur. Ses larmes à elle s'étaient taries depuis presque une heure, mais un sanglot incontrôlable lui secouait par moment la poitrine. Il se mit à chuchoter, comme pour la rassurer.

"T'inquiètes pas, ma 'Mione... On ne les laissera pas faire. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça. Ils ne peuvent pas nous y obliger. Au pire, on s'enfuira. Je m'en fous, moi, de mon père. On s'en ira loin d'ici. On aura qu'à partir... En Angleterre, tiens! Ou même mieux: en France! C'est la révolution là-bas en ce moment, il doit y avoir de l'ambiance! On peut même partir en Amérique, si on veut. Tu te souviens de la promesse, Mione? Toujours ensemble. _Toujours ensemble._ On peut tout faire, toi et moi. Et c'est pas parce qu'un petit sultan de pacotille décide de nous marier qu'on doit le faire!" Hermione lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. "Hé, tu parles de mon père, là..."

Il rit. C'était un peu nerveux, un peu désespéré. Mais malgré tout, il était heureux d'entendre sa voix dire ses premières paroles cohérentes depuis plus de deux heures. "Content de te retrouver, Mione."

On frappa à la porte. "Entrez!" lancèrent-ils d'une même voix. Celle d'Hermione était enrouée. Celle d'Harry semblait défier le monde entier de passer cette porte.

En l'occurrence, le monde entier se résuma à Théodore Nott.

Il entra dans la pièce lentement, comme effrayé de pénétrer dans une atmosphère si intime. Deux âmes liées à un tel point qu'elles en étaient indissociables, et il se glissait entre elles. Son regard accrocha immédiatement celui d'Hermione. Ses yeux, à elle, étaient rougis, gonflés d'avoir tant pleuré. Il la trouva belle.

Harry se racla la gorge. "Je vais vous laisser." Théodore se tourna vers lui. "Ginny est dans la laverie. Je crois... je crois qu'elle aimerait vous parler." Harry eut un sourire triste. Il embrassa le front d'Hermione, se leva et sortit de la pièce, refermant lentement la porte derrière lui.

Théodore et Hermione restèrent presque une minute face à face, se regardant silencieusement. Elle assise, lui toujours debout près de la porte.

Il finit par faire un pas, sortant un paquet de sa poche. Il le lui tendit. "Dans mon pays, il est d'usage d'offrir un cadeau à une personne dont c'est l'anniversaire." Le regard d'Hermione sembla s'éclairer un peut. Ainsi s'expliquait le petit paquet qu'elle trouvait dans sa chambre depuis environ dix ans. Elle se saisit délicatement du cadeau, en déballa le contenu. Un bracelet fin et brillant se dévoila à ses yeux.

"Merci, Théo." dit-elle doucement, le levant devant ses yeux. Une fine chaine d'argent, et un pendentif rond derrière lequel était gravé une inscription illisible. Elle tenta de l'attacher autour de son poignet.

En deux pas, Théo fut à genoux près d'elle. "Comme ça." dit il, lui prenant délicatement les mains. En un geste précis, il scella le bijou autour du poignet d'Hermione. Puis se rendit compte de leur proximité.

Il leva les yeux timidement vers elle, et vit qu'elle le regardait aussi. Elle lui sourit. Il l'embrassa.

Comme ça, sans vraiment réfléchir. Il en avait juste envie. Tellement envie... C'est quand elle commença à répondre à son baiser qu'il se recula, comme électrifié.

"Je suis désolé, Miss, je..." Dans son trouble, il s'était remis à parler anglais. "Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a..." "Chut." Hermione posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un bonheur simple dans son malheur si soudain. Elle embrassait Théo. Après plus de cinq ans de sentiments cachés, elle l'embrassait enfin. Quel dommage que ce soit sans doute la dernière fois... A cette pensée, un nouveau sanglot la secoua. Théodore s'écarta à nouveau, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Il la regarda de ses yeux bleus inquiets, interrogateurs, et elle se mit à balbutier.

"Je ne veux pas me marier avec Harry... Je- je ne veux me marier avec aucun prince, aucun homme riche ou noble que mon père aurait choisi, je... Je crois que je préférerai mourir qu'épouser un homme que je n'aime pas. Bien sur, j'aime Harry mais pas comme ça, je... Je ne peux pas me marier avec lui tu comprends? Parce que... Parce qu'il est mon frère et que c'est _toi _que j'aime..." Théodore sourit à nouveau, faisan taire la voix dans sa tête qui murmurai inlassablement "_rien de bon..._"

Il serra Hermione dans ses bras. "Plutôt mourir, dis-tu?" Elle acquiesça. "Dans ce cas, tu n'aurais sans doute rien contre un petit voyage?"

Ginny sortait de la laverie quand Harry la rejoint. Elle essuyait ses yeux d'un mouchoir brodé du blason Dumbledore, encore un peu tremblante.

En voyant Harry, elle lui sourit. Doucement, indécisément. Il la prit dans ses bras. Et la serra très, très fort.

Drago se redressa précipitamment en entendant des pas dans le couloir. Il attendait depuis près de deux heures sur un sofa, près de la salle de réception. Il attendait, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il sentait seulement que quelque chose approchait. Que quelque chose d'_important_ allait arriver.

Théodore se planta devant lui, un peu essoufflé. Il tenait la main d'une jeune femme emmitouflée dans une cape, le capuchon rabattu sur la tête. Ils tenaient chacun un sac de voyage. Théo regarda son ami dans les yeux, et murmura:

"Quand rentres-tu?"

Drago sourit, malicieux.

"Maintenant, si ça t'arrange !"

Le lendemain matin, quand on ne vit pas la Princesse au petit déjeuner, tout le palais se mit en émoi. On chercha tout d'abord dans ses appartements, dans ceux de son père, puis ceux d'Harry. Et ensuite, on retourna le château.

Au soir, il n'y avait toujours rien.

Harry, désabusé, finit par gagner le chemin de ses appartements. Il se remémorait les souvenirs de ses frasques, à lui et Hermione, cherchant un indice, n'importe lequel. Puis il eut comme une illumination, et fit brusquement demi-tour.

Sur le toit du Palais des Potter, il y avait un ancien pigeonnier. La cage était à l'abandon depuis des années. Environ huit ans plus tôt, Hermione et lui en avaient ouvert la porte, libérant tous les oiseaux qui y étaient enfermés. C'est Hermione qui avait insisté pour le faire. Quand il lui avait demandé, après coup, elle avait simplement répondu qu'on ne la forcerait jamais à vivre en cage, et que par ce geste, elle rendait palpable cette réalité. Il n'avait pas compris. Maintenant, tout s'éclairait.

En arrivant au pigeonnier, il savait déjà qu'elle était partie. Mais elle avait forcément laissé quelque chose. Comme par exemple... une lettre.

Il se saisit du papier délicatement, la décacheta et l'ouvrit, les mains un peu tremblantes. L'écriture fine d'Hermione se dévoilait à ses yeux.

_Harry,_

_Je savais que tu finirais par trouver cette lettre. C'est le seul endroit qui m'est venu à l'esprit, quand j'ai voulu que tu sois le premier à la lire._

_Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que je suis déjà loin. Nous avons pris le bateau peu avant l'aube, un ami de Théo partait pour l'Angleterre aujourd'hui. Il est impossible que ce soit un hasard, n'est-ce pas? Je pars en Angleterre, avec l'homme que j'aime depuis près de cinq ans. Oui, je profite d'être loin de ton sourire moqueur pour te l'avouer enfin: je l'aime. Même si je sais que tu le sais. _

_Ne m'en veux pas, Harry. Je sais qu'on aurait pu partir ensemble, toi et moi. Mais je ne peux pas t'arracher à l'Inde, ni à Ginny. Je sais que tu l'aimes. J'ai su quand vous avez commencé à vous voir, je connais même la date de votre premier baiser, alors que tu ne me l'as jamais avoué. Tu pouvais m'en parler, mais je pense que tu t'attendais à ce que je devine... _

_Epouse-la. Elle, et personne d'autre. Fais m'en la promesse. Quand à moi, c'est Théo que j'aime. _

_Tu es comme mon frère, Harry. Tu peux me rejoindre à Londres, ou n'importe où ailleurs. Nous nous reverrons, je t'en fais la promesse._

_Toujours ensemble._

_Hermione._

Sur un bateau immense qui voguait au milieu de l'océan indien se tenaient deux jeunes gens, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs cheveux étaient malmenés par le vent, mais, enlacés, ils ne s'en souciaient pas. Théodore embrassa le creux du poignet d'Hermione. Elle eut un doux sourire. "Qu'y a-t-il marqué, dessus?"

"Où ça?"

"Sur le bracelet."

Théodore l'embrassa. Puis, faisant dériver ses lèvres vers son oreille, il chuchota au creux de son cou.

"Je t'aime."

* * *

><p>Voilààààà :) C'est fini! Au début, je le jure (promis juré craché , sans cracher!) c'était pas sensé être si long. Mais bon, on fait comme on peut, hein !<p>

(1) Effrit; Yuan-ti : créatures surnaturelles appartenant à la mythologie orientale, merci Wiki chéri.

(2) Brosse à Chiotte: je sais qu'il y en avait surement pas à l'époque, et sans doute encore moins en Inde, mais ça marchait trop bien: maigre et ébouriffé. Désolée pour l'incohérence !

(3) En ce qui concerne la raison du départ de Théo, je compte écrire une préquelle . Je voyais pas trop comment le poser dans l'histoire sans que ça fasse vraiment (mais vraiment) lourd. C'était pas trop dans le thème.

En espérant que ça vous à plu, à bientôt pour **Fauteuil**! (enfin, pas sur que je garde ce titre là)


End file.
